


Titanium ••• Andy Strucker

by ViolaBlack17



Series: Titanium Trilogy [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mutant Pride, Mutants, Superheroes, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaBlack17/pseuds/ViolaBlack17
Summary: With a drunk mother, an ignorant stepbrother and mutant powers, Ivee Reeves felt pretty much alone in a world where mutants are hated and hunted.That is until she saved her best friend from falling out of a tree.Andy Strucker is a bit of a loner. He gets bullied just for being.He felt pretty much alone in the world.That is until he tore apart the school gym.Now Andy, Ivee and his family are on the run from Sentinel Services and are in hiding with the Mutant Underground.•••••[Originally on Wattpad]Andy Strucker X Female OCI own Ivee and her story arc.Started: 30/09/18Finished: 18/10/18The Gifted





	Titanium ••• Andy Strucker

**Author's Note:**

> What's up!  
> I'm Viola and thank you for reading my story.  
> This was originally posted on Wattpad and still is but I thought it would be fun to post it on AO3.  
> Enjoy.

Locker doors slammed and sugar hyped teenagers rushed out of the building yelling across the hall to their friends about their weekend and the dance that evening.  
Ivee sat in the hall outside the guidance office with her best friend, Andy, waiting for his parents.

"Whatcha drawing?" Ivee asked peering over Andy's shoulder.  
The boy pulled the book to his chest.  
"Ivee, I know what you're doing," he smiled.   
"What are you talking about?" She said, laughing.  
"You're trying to get me to show you this drawing, then it will lead to me showing you more drawings."  
"I still don't see why you won't let me."  
"It's because they're-"  
"Not ready yet? Yeah I know, you only say it a hundred times a day. You have seven, I repeat, seven full art books at home full of drawings."  
"They all suck."  
"Andy!" Ivee exclaimed hitting the boy in the head. "Your drawings don't suck."  
"Tell that to Theo and his friends," Andy said.  
Ivee sighed and rested her head on Andy's shoulder. "Why do you listen to them."  
"Cause they're right."  
"I'm gonna kill you."

Andy nodded, looking up to see his mother come out of the guidance office.  
"So what's the verdict this time am I stupid or crazy?"  
"Both," Ivee laughed.  
Caitlin smiled and shook her head. "Let's get you two home."

Lauren knocked on Andy's door. "Dinner."  
"Race you," Andy said to Ivee.  
"Last one there does the dishes," she laughed.  
"This is a house, not a zoo," Lauren called after them.

"So Lauren how was choir?" Caitlin asked her daughter as she sat down at the table.  
"Good," Lauren said. "We're practising for the spring concert."  
"Are you still going to the dance tonight?"  
Lauren nodded. "Want me to show you some of my moves," Caitlin said, shimmying in her chair.  
Lauren held back a laugh. "No thank you."  
"How about you two?" Caitlin asked turning her attention to the teens kicking each other under the table.  
"How was your day?"  
"Uh, bad," Andy said. "I mean you were there."  
Lauren and Ivee chuckled at the boys' remark. "I meant your classes. Anything interesting?"  
"We had a debate in social studies about the law they wanna make to test people with the X-gene," Ivee explained. "And I guess monitor them."  
"Yeah," Andy said. "This one kid was like freaking out I guess his cousin's a mutie or something."  
Lauren glared at her brother and Ivee kicked him in the leg.  
"Mutie, Andy," Lauren scoffed. "Racist much."  
"What? Person of genetic difference."  
"You are such an ass," Ivee said shaking her head at the boy.  
"Okay, please. You're fighting about social studies class now," Caitlin said. "Can we not have a normal conversation."  
The kitchen went silent, the only sounds were forks hitting the plates.  
"Guess not."

"You're lucky I didn't flip that plate into your face," Ivee said following Andy into his room after finishing the dishes.  
"I'm sorry," Andy sighed, flinging himself back onto his bed.  
"You're still an ass," Ivee said, doing the same.   
"Do you want to go to the dance?"  
"Why?"  
"Do I have to have a reason?"  
"Uh yeah. I mean school isn't very fun for you at the moment."  
"What? I can't want to go have fun," Andy said, sitting up.  
"Someone's feisty today," Ivee said, giggling and sitting up along side Andy.  
"You're a bitch."  
"Wow," Ivee said, pretending to be offended, "if that's how you feel than I shall leave."  
Ivee stood up and walked to the door.  
"Really?" Andy said, running to the door before she could get there.  
"Look, I just think it could be fun. I mean we don't really go out on weekends."  
"I like not going out. What's the point anyway? You know those guys will be there."  
"But, so will you."  
"Fine," Ivee sighed. "What are you going to tell your Mom."

Andy grinned at Ivee, opening the door behind him. "Go to the garage. Lauren doesn't lock her car. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Andy and Ivee walked down the stairs. Andy going to the living room and Ivee sneaking off to the garage.

"Hey, Mom," Andy said.   
"Hey, Andy," Caitlin said, smiling at her son as he walked into the living room.  
"Um, Ivee and I are going to bed."  
"Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart."  
Andy turned to leave the room but stopped.  
"Hey, Mom. When is Dad coming home?"  
"He'll be here tomorrow."  
"Okay. Goodnight."

Andy walked towards the stairs then doubled back to the garage.  
"Did she buy it?"  
"Yeah," Andy smiled.  
"Lauren is going to kill us," Ivee said, climbing into Lauren's car.  
"No she won't."

A few minutes later the door to the garage opened and Lauren climbed into her car not noticing the teen in the passenger seat and the other one in the back seat.  
"Yo," Andy said, fixing his hair.  
Lauren jumped out of her skin, hearing her brothers greeting and the giggle coming from the back seat, "What are you two doing here?"   
"We snuck out, thought we'd go with you."  
"Didn't you tell mom you were going to bed?"  
"Yeah, that's why they call it sneaking. Can we go?"  
"You can't. What if she finds out."  
"If we get caught we'll just say we were going down to Ian's."  
"Yeah, and you won't get in trouble," Ivee piped up.  
"When was the last time I got to go out on a weekend? It's like I'm a- one of those baby cows that they keep in the crates."  
"Veal?" Ivee said.  
"Yeah. I'm being raised like a veal."  
"You really wanna go to a dance? After everything that's been going on at school," Lauren asked.  
"You mean my fan club. Yeah, whatever I'm used to them." Ivee reached forward and squeezed Andy's shoulder, she knew how awful those boys were to Andy and wanted to help but she couldn't without revealing her powers to the whole world.  
Lauren groaned, "Buckle up."  
Andy smiled and started bopping his head to the music from the radio, causing Ivee to laugh.

The gym was packed with nearly a hundred dancing teens when they walked in. The girls at the door were handing out lei to everyone who walked in and while Andy declined Ivee happily took one.  
"You know it's rude to decline a lei, Andrew," Ivee said, laughing.  
"Look if we were really in Hawaii I'd totally take up the offer but since we are in our school gym, there is no way I'm wearing one of those."  
After Lauren's boyfriend, Jack whisked the girl away, Andy and Ivee retreated to the bleachers, gagging at all the horny teenagers grinding against eachother.

"D'you wanna dance?" Andy asked, tapping Ivee on the leg as she hummed along to the song filling the gym.  
"Dude, you know I hate dancing," the girl said grinning at the boy who pouted.  
"Please."  
"Ugh," Ivee groaned, standing up. "C'mon then."  
Andy smiled. "Really?"  
"Yes. Now, before I change my mind."

The two of them hopped off the bleachers and walked into the middle of the gym.  
Andy placed his hands on Ivee's waist and she put hers on his shoulders.  
They swayed side to side as the song played.

"I still don't get why you hate dancing," Andy said, breaking the silence between them.  
Ivee shrugged. "Its not that I hate dancing. It's that I hate doing it in front of other people."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. It feels like everyone is watching me. It's stupid."  
"No it's not. I get it, you don't like drawing attention and neither do I."  
Ivee smiled and nodded.  
"Does that make us weird?"  
"No," Andy said, looking up and glancing around. "I don't think it makes us weird, lots of things do, but not that."  
"Look at you, talking like a prophet."  
"Oh god. It's your fault you know. You and your stars," Andy said, staring at the door to the gym.  
"What is it," Ivee asked, noticing how his face fell.  
"Come on."

Andy took Ivee's hand and lead her towards the back of the gym, near the locker rooms.  
"I told you we shouldn't have come," Ivee hissed, glancing behind her  
"Shut up," Andy said, as Theo stepped in front of them.

"Hey, look who's here," he sneered. "The school called my parents today."

"Look, I had nothing to do with that, okay," Andy began when Theo pushed him against the wall.  
"You're gonna do this here, in front of everyone."  
"Leave him alone," Ivee said pushing Theo. "He's right, go away."  
"Well I guess you're both right," he said glaring down at Ivee. "This isn't the place."  
He nodded to his friends who grabbed Ivee as he grabbed Andy. They pushed him into the locker room. "This is the place."  
"Wait, no no no."

"Let me go," Andy cried as he was dragged through the boys locker room. "Help! Help me!" the boy screamed as he tried to break free of their grip.  
"Leave him alone!" Ivee yelled, trying to push the guy away from her.

They stopped at the showers, two of the boys held his arms while Theo tormented him. He turned the cold water on, it hit Andy, and he struggled more to get away.  
"Sorry man, too cold?" He walked around to the other shower head, "Let me fix that. How about this?" He said turning on the hot water.   
Andy screamed as the water hit his back.

"Andy!" Ivee yelled, trying to loosen the grip the guy had on her arm.  
Andy could tell she wanted to use her power. But he knew she couldn't.  
He caught her eye and shook his head  
Theo continued to torment Andy and turned the water up.  
Andy kept struggling as the water got hotter. His screams got louder and more angry as the tiles on the locker room wall began to fly off.

He ripped his arms away from the boys holding them. They both stepped back. The boys grip on Ivee's arm loosened but she was too shocked to push him away.  
Andy screamed and the shower heads bent in half. He screamed louder and sent everyone around him flying back.  
Theo hit the lockers and then dropped to the floor. Ivee and the other guy were thrown against the wall. The other two ran for their lives.

Ivee groaned and pulled herself from the ground. "Andy!" She cried. Kneeling beside him she tried to snap him out of it.  
"Andy, look at me," she yelled but he ignored her and continued to scream at the top of his lungs.  
"Andy!" Lauren cried running into the locker room.  
Ivee couldn't hear her over Andy's screams and jumped when Lauren hit the floor on her knees.

"Please Andy!" Ivee yelled grabbing the boys face and forcing him to look at her  
"Ivee," the boy stopped screaming when he saw his best friend. "Ivee I'm sorry."  
"C'mon we've go to go," Lauren said pulling the boy to his feet. The three bolted from the room, Lauren stopped pieces of the roof from hitting them.

They finally made it out of the building and to Lauren's car, Andy and Ivee climbed in the backseat and the boy began to cry. Ivee wrapped her arms around him. Andy held her as close as he could.  
"Are you guys okay?" Lauren asked speeding away from the scene.  
"Yeah, I think so," Ivee said  
"I'm sorry," Andy said not looking up. "I was just so angry."  
"Shh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," Ivee said running her fingers through the boys hair.

The three teens quickly went inside the Strucker house hold, greeted by an incredibly confused Caitlin.  
Andy sat on the kitchen bench trying to explain what happened in the gym, Ivee held his hand mindlessly rubbing her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.  
"Andy, I can't believe you didn't feel anything, I just can't believe there wasn't any warning."  
"Caitlin, you have to accept it Andy is a mutant," Ivee said.  
"That's how mutant abilities first appear, its stress or danger. Dad talks about it all the time," Lauren continued.  
"Lauren, we all know about your father's work, I just don't see how that suddenly makes you an expert."  
"Mom, I know because," she stopped mid sentence with tears in her eyes, "how do you think we got out of that gym?"  
It was clear that what Lauren said hit her mother like a ton of bricks.  
"We got us out," Ivee said stepping forward, not letting go of Andy's hand.  
"You both..." Caitlin trailed off as the door bell rang. "Stay here I'll get it."  
Andy hopped off the bench with Ivee by his side, he wrapped his arms around her small frame, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  
They could hear Caitlin talking to a man at the door. She raised her voice, then there was a thud.   
Andy let go of Ivee and ran into the living room with Lauren and Ivee on his tail.  
"Get away from my mom." He yelled at the two sentinel service agents who had barged into their home. The house shook violently.  
"Okay. Andrew, Lauren, Ivee. Listen to me you need to calm down." Ivee lifted her hand, preparing to stop the short, trigger happy cop whose hand was on his gun. The other officer continued.  
"Get out of our house now!" Andy yelled causing the house to shake more and thing to fall of the shelves. Just as Ivee had expected the shorter cop pulled out his gun, using her powers she knocked the both back and yelled for everyone to run.   
They ran into the garage, Caitlin quickly put in the keys in and opened the garage door.  
Bullets immediately hit the back window. Lauren told Andy to do what he did before, but it didn't work.  
The next bullet blew out the window and Ivee threw the man over the cop car behind him, others started shooting so Lauren put up her shield and told her mother to drive.  
"I can't see," Caitlin exclaimed, Lauren, removed her shield and pushed away the car that they were about to run into.  
They drove away in silence, after a few minutes Andy fell asleep against the window as did Ivee.  
And just as Lauren was drifting off, she noticed the two holding hands and smiled, at least they have eachother she thought falling asleep.


End file.
